stikmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stikgirl
Stikgirl is a character from Stikman's Baseball Tournament. She is the only female character in the game. She has not appeared in any other game yet, although she will appear in Stikman Adventures as a boss and a playable character.In case you weren't aware, Stikgirl has a Devil Dancer form; You will be able to fight her near the end of Stikman Adventures in a volcano! - Chikorita Lover. November 10, 2019. DiscordIn Stikman Adventures, Stikman and Stike will be playable characters from the beginning; However, Stikgirl must be unlocked (near the end of the game). - Chikorita Lover. November 10, 2019. Discord Profile Appearance Stikopian Stikgirl is a 15-year-old female Stikopian with blue eyes.Stikopians of course have ages: Stikman, Stikgirl, and Stike are all around 15 years old. - Chikorita Lover. November 10, 2019. Discord Her hair is brown like Stikman's and long. In her updated sprites, she has eyelashes and faint lips. As a Devil Dancer, Stikgirl is small and red with a pink hoodie. On the hoodie is a heart. When Chikorita Lover released the art for her Devil Dancer form, he said that her body color would change with the type of fire attack she used.With straight-red, homing-blue, rotating-green, and teleporting-pink flames, Stikgirl is very powerful. Using a fire attack will cause her body to change to the color of the flame. - Chikorita Lover. February 4, 2019. Pixilart Personality Not much is known about Stikgirl's personality, but it's possible that a hobbie of hers is archery. In official artwork, she is sometimes shown using a Bow. However, Stikgirl was an orphan when she was young until the Devil Dancers took care of her.When Stikgirl's parents died when she was very young, the Devil Dancers raised and taught her to be powerful. - Chikorita Lover. February 4, 2019. Pixilart Abilities As a Devil Dancer, Stikgirl has four different types of flames she can use: A red flame that shoots straight forward, a blue flame that homes toward the player, a green flame that spins around, while moving away from Stikgirl, and a pink flame that teleports herself. Appearances Stikman's Baseball Tournament In Stikman's Baseball Tournament, Stikgirl appears as the second of three playable characters, and is the only female character in the game. However, every character has the same stats, so the player's choice of who to play as does not affect gameplay. Relationships Stikman Stikman and Stikgirl are friends with each other.Stikman, Stikgirl, and Stike are all friends with each other! - Chikorita Lover. November 12, 2019. Discord They both appear in official artwork together, and are both playable characters in Stikman's Baseball Tournament and the upcoming Stikman Adventures. Stike Stike is another one of Stikgirl's friends. Just like with Stikman, the two both appear in official artwork together, and are both playable characters in Stikman's Baseball Tournament and the upcoming Stikman Adventures. Gallery Stikgirl Christmas profile.png |Stikgirl wearing ear muffs while it's snowing. Stikman Stike Stikgirl color background weapons.png|Stikgirl, Stikman, and Stike all with their weapons. Stikman Baseball Stikgirl Throw Ball.png |Stikgirl pitching in Stikman's Baseball Tournament. Stikman Baseball Stikgirl Pitcher.png |Stikgirl being chosen as the pitcher in Stikman's Baseball Tournament. Stikgirl updated sprite.png Stikgirl archery updated sprite.png |Stikgirl using a Bow. Stikgirl.png |Stikgirl's sprite from Stikman's Baseball Tournament. References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Stikman's Baseball Tournament Category:Characters introduced in Stikman's Baseball Tournament Category:Bosses Category:Female characters Category:Devil Dancers